


the last jedi fix-it fic

by hearden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearden/pseuds/hearden
Summary: thanks i hate it





	1. Chapter 1

jj abrams goes to murder rian johnson in his own home and announces a new star wars movie for next year

so glad 2017 didn’t have a star wars movie


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched tlj again and it was worse the second time around

luke goes and helps rey bc that is what luke motherfckin skywalker would do and together they wreck kyle ron in the first hour of the film ur welcome i cut the runtime down by an hour and a half

**Author's Note:**

> g’nite fuck-o’s


End file.
